1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and, more particularly, to a local wireless communication module combined with an antenna and a mobile terminal having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With rapid development in communication technology, mobile voice communication can be conducted, essentially without restriction of time and place. Additionally, with an increased memory capacity of mobile terminals, various functions, such as character data, image data, MP3 data, and games, are provided to a user. The mobile terminal may include a mobile communication terminal, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), and Portable Multimedia Player (PMP).
The mobile terminal may be connected to a desktop computer or a notebook computer using a data cable, and data or programs may thereby be transmitted through the data cable.
For this, a conventional mobile terminal requires a data cable for connection to a computer. However, carrying a data cable all times is inconvenient.
If both the mobile terminal and the computer are digital devices supporting wireless communication, desired data or programs may be easily transmitted. However, in this case, an inconvenient authentication process is necessary for connection between the mobile terminal and the computer.